


Writer's Block Never Felt So Good

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "People aren't coins, photographs, or speeches.  Our flaws are the beauty of us."





	Writer's Block Never Felt So Good

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Sam hammered away at his laptop, muttered an expletive, deleted everything and started over. He typed another paragraph, read it, groaned and cleared the page. This had been happening to him for the past three weeks…words had suddenly become the enemy. All his life Sam Seaborn had a love affair with words and they were good to him. The years he spent working in corporate law, moving up the ladder at Gage Whitney faster than any associate in history, did not require much writing. 

He missed it, though he loved the success. His work in the Bartlet Administration allowed him to indulge in both of his loves, politics and words. Now his words seemed to have left him. Earlier in the week he barely got through the President’s Saturday address for Veteran’s Day…Toby had to fill in the holes. He didn’t want any of his bosses seeing his weakness.

“What are you doing?”

Sam jumped, turning away from his laptop and looking at Tish. She was dressed in a pair of panties, an Echo and the Bunnymen tee shirt and tube socks. Sam had to smile.

“You scared me. The quiet of this place gets a bit eerie at night.”

“I didn’t mean to.” She rubbed her eyes. “What are you doing in here? You were there when I fell asleep, gone when I woke up.”

“C’mere.” Sam held out his hand for her. Tish sat on his lap, wearing a sleepy smile as his cheek rested on her chest.

“I have writer’s block.”

“You're out here trying to write?”

“Toby gave me the C section for the President’s Notre Dame speech. Its three paragraphs on the importance of family and I cannot work it out. It’s taunting me now.”

“Aw, I'm sorry. Why don’t you put it away for the night? It’s late and you need to relax. That’s why we’re here, remember?”

Sam and Tish were in a beautiful cabin in The Poconos. It was November and he decided to take a long weekend. Leo thought it was a great idea…they were all spending too much time at the office. Sam especially, and it was starting to show. Tish picked him up at the White House on Thursday evening and they would not be returning to DC until Monday afternoon. If his coworkers knew he was alone with his girlfriend and toiling over three paragraphs of a speech, they would kill him. Well, CJ would kill him.

“I know, and I'm sorry. I just…we’re supposed to be here having fun and this is happening to me. I know I shouldn’t be making such a big deal about it but its three paragraphs. I can't write three paragraphs Tish.”

“It’s OK.” She stroked his hair. “I'm not mad at you Sam, so you don’t have to worry about that. You just need to relax; I can help.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm hmm.” Tish held him closer. “I have a cure all for writer’s block. Actually, it is a cure all for everything.”

“I'm definitely open to all ideas and willing to be molded.” Sam replied.

Tish smiled, closing his laptop. Then she kissed him.

“Come to bed with me.”

Sam was perfectly content to let her lead him to the bedroom. She took off his tee shirt and boxers, telling him to lie on his stomach. He did it, and couldn’t keep the smile from his face. He wondered what she was going to do, nearly shivering with anticipation. Tish sat on his thighs and ran her hands across his shoulders and back.

“Mmm, that feels nice.” Sam murmured.

“You are a bundle of nerves Sparky. No wonder you can't concentrate on words. Take some deep breaths…in through your nose and out of your mouth.”

Sam did, finding it helped him relax. Tish’s hands helped even more as they roamed over his neck, shoulders, arms, hands, and back. Her touch was soft but firm; Sam could not help but moan. Then he felt the oil being drizzled on his skin. It was warm as she worked it over him…the faint smell of vanilla soothed him.

“How does that feel?” she asked.

“Really good. The oil smells good.”

“Just keep breathing, it helps.” She leaned to kiss the nape of his neck before massaging there.

Sam moaned again as Tish’s hands dugs into his back. She paid special attention to his shoulder blades, his spine, and the small of his back, all the way down to his buttocks. She did it three times, listening to the grateful stirrings of the man beneath her. Her soft singing voice lulled him. She was singing a Stevie Wonder song; Sam thought it was Lately. He was almost in a trance-like state of relaxation…he did not know these feelings were possible. There had been more than a few massages in his past and they always made him feel better. Here with Tish seemed to be on another level altogether.

“Do you think you can turn over for me honey?”

Sam heard her purr in his ear and he slowly turned, wearing the smile of a satisfied man.

“How do you feel now?”

“Mmm.” It was all he could say at the moment.

Smiling, Trish poured oil in her hands, rubbing them together before she worked down Sam’s chest. Her movements were slow and sensual, working every muscle. She tweaked his nipples. Sam moaned when she pinched them between her thumb and forefinger.

“Take off your shirt.” He whispered. “I want to see your breasts.”

Tish did it, throwing the shirt across the room. Sam’s hands mimicked her movements on his nipples and Tish bit her lip.

“Sam…”

“What? This is very relaxing. Don’t you feel relaxed; all warm on the inside?”

She nodded, laughing a bit. Sam told her to lean forward and he took a nipple into his mouth. Sucking hard, licking, and nibbling. Tish’s hips began to move…she was gyrating against him. Sam thrust up and they both moaned. He rolled them over, Tish wrapping her legs around him as they kissed.

“I should tell you more how incredible you are.” Sam said.

“I don’t care. You never need words with me Sam.”

His mouth trailed across her skin, kissing and licking as much of her as he could reach. Spreading her thighs apart, Sam kissed the sensitive skin. Tish giggled.

“I'm a bit ticklish.” She confessed.

Sam wondered why he never noticed that before. He noticed she wanted him, was so wet Sam couldn’t help but lap it up with his tongue.

“Ohhh…ohhh…”

She gripped the sheets, moaning loudly. He blew on her clit before licking it. Tish writhed above him while his mouth repeatedly brought her to the edge.

“Sam! Sam! Oh dear God! Sam!”

Two of his fingers thrusting inside her caused her to detonate. Her body shook and the noise she made almost sounded as if she were in pain.

“Sam!”

Tish tried to catch her breath as Sam kissed her thighs and stomach. He moved up until they were face to face, his blue eyes boring down on her brown.

“You don’t mind being kissed afterward, do you?” He asked with a grin.

“Not at all.”

The kisses were deep and Tish tasted the sweet taste of herself all over his lips and tongue. Breathless, they pulled out of the lip lock. In his arms Tish stroked Sam’s chest.

“Would you tell me something about you that not a lot of people know.” He said.

“I'm a Celine Dion fan.”

Sam laughed.

“Seriously. I don’t own all of her albums or anything but I've been known to belt out one of her tunes in the shower. What, were you looking for something else?”

“No, that was perfect.” He laughed again.

“What about you Sam? Do you have a secret stash of Rick Springfield albums or an affinity for gay porn?”

“When you say gay porn do you mean guy on guy or girl on girl?”

“Guys liking lesbian porn is not a secret, Sparky.”

“Oh, then the answer is no. But I do have some things on my mind.”

“It sounds like it. What are you thinking about?”

Tish didn’t look at him; she knew that would make him nervous. There was obviously something he needed to say.

“I'm a perfectionist, I probably have been since I was a kid collecting coins and playing baseball. I was class valedictorian, a star athlete, senior class President…all of it. then I went off to the Ivy League to live up to all the things my father planned out for me. I have put 100% or more into everything I ever endeavored. I want to make sure I do the same in this relationship.”

“Impossible.”

“What?”

Tish sat up. She grabbed a band from the nightstand, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

“Sam, perfection has no place in a relationship. I don’t need you to be perfect because I certainly am not. I know that you’ve excelled at everything you ever thought about doing. You're talking to a fellow perfectionist. People aren’t coins, photographs, or speeches. Our flaws are the beauty of us. All I ask for is your honesty, your zest for adventure, and if the time comes, your love.”

“I just don’t want my drive for White House success to push everything else out of my life. Leo’s wife left him. I mean, I'm sure there were other factors but he opens the White House in the morning and is still there when most of us leave.”

“You are not Leo McGarry. If you don’t want the White House to be first, don’t let it be. Though I know you will because it is your dream. Sam, I got involved with you knowing exactly who you were. I accepted that there will be times that we cannot be together, no matter how much we want it.” she lay in his arms again. “We shouldn’t waste time worrying about could bes. I prefer to cuddle.”

“Kissing is good too.” Sam replied, his mouth moving over hers.

They held each other under the blankets, spooning and drifting off.

“Maybe tomorrow morning while I sleep in you can go down to your laptop and see if my cure all worked.” Tish said.

“Even if it didn’t, I am completely satisfied with the treatment and the results. Wasn’t that the whole point?”

“Mmm hmm. Goodnight Sam.”

He kissed the spot behind her ear that he’d fallen in love with.

“Goodnight Atisha.”

Her name never sounded as good as it did on his lips. Everything was good with Sam; Tish would do her best to calm his fears concerning that. While it was true that their busy jobs and hectic traveling schedules kept them from deepening what was happening between them, there was time. Nothing needed to be rushed…that was probably a bad idea anyway. She knew Sam made her feel good; she wasn’t giving up that euphoria. It did not come along often, and rarely without flip sides. If people only did things that were easy, life would have no adventure. Sam Seaborn was an adventure.

***


End file.
